I've never
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: A break from studying turns into a game of 'I've never...' and secrets are revealed... what will happen? ToyaxYukito


**Hey everybody! Thunder-Phoenix here! Once again this is a Toya/Yukito fanfic! Sorry but I just love that couple too much! Heart! I actually have another Toya/Yukito fic in the making and also a Demon Diary fic with (of course) Eclipse and Raenef V as the pairing! ^_^! Please enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters!**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**I've never…**

Yukito Tsukishiro and Toya Kinomoto burst out laughing at the joke Toya had just told. They were both in the Kinomoto house in Toya's room trying to get some studying done.

Yukito fell back on his best friend's bed, upon which he had been sitting cross-legged on, clutching his sides as his eyes began to water from laughter.

Toya, sitting on the floor against the wall, chuckled at Yukito's reaction and sat smiling at him. He loved making the silver-haired teen laugh; it made him so happy knowing the one he loved was happy.

He wished he could tell his best friend how much he loved him, all of him, no matter who he really was, real or not, but he was unsure about Yukito's feelings and that uncertainty kept him back from saying anything. So he decided to not tell him, unless there was a chance the shorter teen could ever feel the same way. So instead he just savored these moments when they could spend time together, even studying was fine with him as long as he was with Yukito.

Yukito sat up, hiccupping a little, still chuckling slightly, "oh wow haha… you should tell Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun that one" he smiled.

Toya glared, "me, friendly towards that gaki?!"

Yukito laughed again, "things never change, I don't think you dislike him as much as you say you do" he said in a soft voice.

Toya glared at him, "oh yeah? Why would you think that?"

Yukito smiled sweetly "because I know you, Toya Kinomoto"

Toya's eyes widened and he blushed brightly, that smile of Yukito's was always able to cause this reaction in him. He smiled brightly back, still a little red, "well we better get studying, these notes aren't going to review themselves!" he said.

Yukito nodded and reopened the calculus book that was behind, flipping it to the right page, "alright next question!"

A few hours later the studiers felt like they were about to burn their textbooks.

"Why does this have to be so hard!" Yukito groaned.

Toya smiled, "it's just to make you mad" he teased.

Yukito gave him a friendly annoyed smile, sticking out his tongue, and laughed.

Toya chuckled and stretched his arms above his head, which caused Yukito to blush brightly as his friend's perfect lower abs were reveled when the bottom of Toya's shirt lifted slightly. The silver-haired teen looked quickly down at his textbook, completely embarrassed that he had stared like he did.

The dark-haired teen then yawned widely, "why don't we take a break? I don't think either of us can last even two more seconds without one" he smiled.

Yukito looked up, happy to have a distraction from working and from watching Toya, he smiled brightly and nodded, "sure sounds good… I'm actually kind of hungry" he stated then blushed even more brightly as his stomach gave a loud growl that could have put a tiger to shame.

Toya burst out laughing and Yukito stuck his tongue out at him again teasingly, "alright I get it, let's go" Toya said cheerfully.

They left their books and exited the room, going downstairs "I guess no one is home right now" Yukito observed as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad is on an archeology trip until mid-afternoon tomorrow and Sakura is over at Tomoyo-chan's house for a sleep over, so we have the entire house to ourselves… do… do you want to stay over?" Toya asked a little awkwardly, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering like a nervous kid talking to their first love. He had to act cool around Yukito so that he wouldn't worry about him.

Yukito, however, blushed openly and looked away shyly. Yukito felt the same thing as Toya did; he also knew that he shouldn't tell Toya because it would ruin their friendship, but he wished for nothing more intensely than he wished he could be with the dark-haired teen. He would often have arguments with himself over whether or not he should tell Toya how he felt. He would always come close to deciding to tell him but then some internal reasoning would convince him to not say anything and he would continue to keep his secret to himself.

Every second he had with the taller teen was a treasure to him so he of course eagerly nodded and said "sure," smiling happily.

Toya smiled back and reached for one of the containers on the counter, "does pasta sound good?"

Yukito nodded "I'll help too!"

"Can you get a pot and fill it with water?" Toya asked.

Together they made pasta, which took longer than it should have because they kept fooling around. Toya took one of the uncooked pastas and, using it as sword, started dueling with Yukito when he picked up one as well, the battle ending with the sliver-haired teen running around the kitchen in victory when he won.

Toya claimed back victory by tackling him and giving him a nuggie until he said "uncle!" both of them laughing.

Yukito took out a large 1 litre bottle of pop from the fridge and two glasses while Toya stirred the pasta, "now we can have a proper feast!" Yukito declared and Toya laughed, watching his friend's back lovingly as the shorter teen set the table.

"Hey, Yuki!" Toya called across the island between the kitchen and dinning room.

Yukito looked up as he heard his nickname come out of his favorite pair of lips. He gave a yelp of surprise as a piece of limp pasta from the pot soared through the air to land on his cheek, "hey!" he cried out in teasing anger, laughing hard. He gave Toya the evil eye and a smirk and threw the piece back. The kitchen turned into a pasta war zone as the two boys threw pieces at each other and attempted to dodge other pieces.

Toya hid behind the pillar and Yukito took refuge behind a big chair that he had pulled out. A few moments later their faces were damp from the wet noodles and each of them had a few pieces in their hair and on their shoulders, then the pot started bubbling over.

"Yuki! We have to stop!" Toya said laughing, still poised to throw a noodle.

Yukito raise his eyebrows "well go lower the temperature then" he said in a teasing voice.

"No way will you get me! Just drop your weapon!" he said in an accusing voice.

Yukito smiled "why would I do that?"

Toya dodged around the other side of the pillar to catch Yukito off guard. The silver-haired teen couldn't react fast enough and tried to stand up and raise his hand to throw the pasta but Toya was quicker and grabbed both his wrists and held them up so they were level with Yukito's face, "ha, I win!" Toya smirked.

"For now!" Yukito said evilly, smiling brightly. Then he noticed the warmth that was around his hands, as did Toya, and they both looked over at their hands, realizing at the same time that they were still holding each other's.

They looked at each other quickly, both a bright pink color, and instantly let go of each other, avoiding eye contact afterwards.

Yukito clutched one of his hands in the other, still slightly warm from his beat friend's touch, and held it close to his chest, as Toya turned around to tend to the pasta. Would it be alright if he told Toya how he felt? He wondered as he closed his eyes. There could be a chance that the handsome dark-haired teen behind him might accept and return his feelings, but should he risk it?

Even if he didn't feel the same way, he would at least accept them, right? Toya wouldn't hate Yukito just because he was in love with the taller teen, right? He felt like he had to at least try; Yukito gripped his hand tighter, hoping with everything he had that this would be true. He took a deep breath and turned around.

But Toya beat him to it, "dinner's almost ready" he said in a soft voice without looking at Yukito "you can sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Yukito nodded even though he knew Toya wouldn't see it, he just couldn't trust himself to speak at that moment, and sat down at his usual spot at the table. He was internally cursing himself for even considering telling Toya how he felt. He stared at the white patterned plate in front of himself, holding his shaking hands in his lap, too embarrassed to look at Toya.

The dark-haired teen was also in an internal war. He was mad at himself for carelessly grabbing Yukito's like he did, he had no self-control! As he turned off the heat and drained the water into the sink he risked a glance at his true love, and felt his heart give a painful, guilty throb at the distracted look on his friend's face. He quickly looked back to his task, how could he have been so foolish? He sighed and brought the pasta to the table, setting it down without looking up.

He took a deep breath and glanced up at his friend, about to offer him the first scoop of pasta. Instead he caught Yukito's gaze as the silver-haired teen glanced up at the same time. Yukito's eyes were full of confusion, hope and desperation, which reflected Toya's own feelings, but there was one emotion in those beautiful eyes that Toya couldn't figure out for it was quickly erased after they locked eyes.

Toya internally shook himself out of his stupor and smiled sweetly at Yukito.

Yukito blushed brightly as he saw the smile and he smiled shyly back. He chuckled when he noticed something on Toya.

Toya gave him a curious smile "What is it?"

"You have pasts in your hair still" he said, still laughing softly.

Toya touched his hair and laughed as well "you do too, Yuki"

They shook the pasta out of their hair and threw it in the garbage.

"Better" Toya said.

"Wait you missed one" Yukito aid as he reached across the table to take it out of his friend's hair.

Toya instantly stiffened and watched Yukito come towards him and run his fingers through his hair, almost sighing happily as it sent a bolt of electricity down his spine. His eyes half-lidded, he looked from Yukito's eyes to his lips and stared at them. Toya struggled with his intense desire to reach forward and capture those lips with his own.

Yukito pulled out the noodle and held it out to him, "there, all better!" He smiled brightly, and then got caught up in Toya's fierce gaze when those dark eyes looked back up to meet Yukito's pale ones. His mouth parted slightly and he couldn't seem to be able to look away.

Toya started to lean in closer to Yukito and the shorter teen followed suit. Both their eyes started to close as they came closer to each other and soon enough they were only a few centimeters apart.

A huge clattering sound shattered the silence and both boys jumped and looked down at the table, towards the source of the clattering sound: a fork that Yukito had knocked over with his arm. They both gave a sigh of relief and started laughing at how startled they were by the noise. They looked back at each other again, still laughing.

They suddenly realized what they had just been doing and they both turned a bright shade of red before moving quickly away from each other. They rushed back to their proper seating arrangements and laughed awkwardly, looking away from each other.

Toya cleared his throat and said in a slightly hoarse voice, as though he had forgotten how to use it, "s-so… um question number three was a little tricky, huh?"

Yukito stared at the pasts in front of him, scooping some onto his plate and blushing brightly under Toya's eyes. He nodded "I-I think we have to use th-the chain rule and th-the product rule t-together" he tried hard to keep his voice steady but t no avail.

Toya nodded thoughtfully, determined to act normal so as not to upset Yukito, "I think you're right."

The shorter teen glanced up at him and smiled, not as flustered as before.

They ate their dinner, pretending that what had just happened didn't affect them at all, and talking about the questions on the assignment. Occasionally they would laugh and curse whoever invented/thought up calculus.

When the pasta was all gone, they each poured a glass of pop and drank in silence. Yukito stared at the wooden table and Toya, after putting the dishes away in the washer, sat sideways in his chair staring a the floor.

"Um… Y-Yuki?" Toya said in a quiet voice.

Yukito glanced up at him curiously, "Yeah?"

"Have you…. Have you ever been in love?" He asked as he lifted his head up to look into Yukito's eyes.

The shorter teen blushed brightly and stared in shock at Toya before stuttering out in a distressed voice "W-why… why do you a-ask?!"

Toya just shook his head, "Forget it," he said in a small voice. There was another silence as both boys were deep in thought. Toya looked back down at the floor but Yukito continued staring at him, could this mean he should confess? Did Toya ask him to see if Yukito was in love with the dark-eyed boy in front of him? Could that mean that maybe Toya loved him back? There was a very small chance but Yukito was beyond desperate to know how the teen across from him felt about him. He opened his mouth to speak.

But Toya beat him to the punch once again, "hey do you want to play a game?!" He suddenly asked in an overly-loud voice. The dark-haired teen had been thinking about a way to distract both of them from the awkward silence that surrounded them when he came up with the idea.

Yukito looked at him curiously "a game? Now? Which one?" He was very interested and he briefly forgot about telling Toya how he felt.

"It's called 'I've never…,' what you do is you get a shot of a drink, usually liquor, and someone says something like 'I've never… eaten a spider'"

Yukito laughed "That's a little weird."

Toya pretended to be annoyed "I'm just giving you an example!" Yukito laughed again and smiled teasingly at him, which Toya returned "Anyway, you would say something like that and then whoever has done what they said before, eating a spider for example, has to drink their shot. The next person goes and says something and it goes on from there" Toya explained.

"When does it stop?" Yukito asked, this sounded like fun to him.

"I guess until someone's too drunk to continue" Toya chuckled "or people get bored. In our case we are going to be using pop" Yukito smiled, thanking Toya for changing it "so how about we say we have to do 10 questions and…"

"Whoever has the most number of shots has to do a dare of the other's choosing!" Yukito put in.

Toya grinned, "Sounds good, I'll get the shot glasses" He stood up and got a blue glass and a red glass and filled them with pop. He handed the red one to Yukito, "Alright you go first"

Yukito thought for a second then smiled and said "I've never cheated on a test."

Neither of them took a drink "Wow we are real goody-two-shoes, huh?" Toya said with surprise and Yukito smiled sheepishly, "alright, my turn, I've never… done something incredibly stupid just to show off to someone" he took a drink and then smiled in surprise when Yukito shyly took one as well.

"What?" Yukito exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I just didn't expect it, so what did you do?" Toya asked.

"If I told you, would you tell me what you did?" Toya was silent "exactly!" Yukito smiled shyly and chuckled "alright, I've never… randomly started dancing or singing in a random public place just because I could" He said while laughing hard.

Toya laughed as well, remembering all the weird stuff they did together, and took a shot of pop along with Yukito.

They sat their glasses down and Toya filled them again. He glanced up to see Yukito's sparkling eyes on him and a content smile that set his heart off going 1000 beats a second and brought a bright red to his cheeks. He looked back down at the glasses and saw that he had missed them completely; he blushed brighter and quickly put the bottle back on the table. He started wiping up the mess with a napkin.

He hadn't noticed that Yukito gasped when he saw the mess and quickly got up to help. He grabbed his own napkin at the same time Toya grabbed his own. This resulted in them putting their hands on top of each others.

They jerked their hands away and blushed brightly, "I-I'm sorry!" Yukito stuttered loudly while Toya glanced away and mumbled his own apology.

"I-I can clean it up, its okay" Toya said quietly.

Yukito just nodded and looked sideways at the ground, his face still brighter than a tomato.

Toya cleaned up the pop and properly filler up the glasses, giving the red one to Yukito again.

Yukito glanced into Toya's eyes when he got his glass and stared, 'he is so handsome' he thought. He jerked out of his daze and looked away again, 'how could I have thought that?!' "It's your turn" he mumbled.

Toya had entered the same trance Yukito had been in when their eyes met and he just smiled softly at the one he loved before he said "I've never been so deep in love with someone that it hurt" and he took a drink.

Yukito's eyes widened and he quickly looked back at Toya in time to see him chug back his pop. The shorter teen's heart began to pound, 'Toya is in love with someone as well?!' Then he cursed himself for automatically thinking Toya might be in love with him. He felt himself slowly lose control over everything that prevented his from leaning across the table and kissing the lips of the one he loved. He had to steer the game away from that dangerous topic!

Then he saw that Toya was looking at him expectantly, he needed to answer the "I've never." With a bright blush, looking away from Toya, he grabbed the shot glass and chugged it back, almost choking on it. He looked shyly over at Toya and was surprised to see an extremely happy and hopeful expression on his face.

Yukito's blush increased, now it he really needed to steer the game away from this topic or else Toya would figure out how he felt about him.

Toya filled the glasses properly this time, but in a daze, he had been worried about what would happen if Yukito found out about how he felt, but now he might have a chance. Yukito might be in love with someone and although the chance was extremely small, Toya had to know if that someone might be him.

The shorter teen blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "I've never wanted to be a Pokémon!" He quickly swallowed his drink and this time did choke on it because of his nerves.

Toya didn't take a drink, he just laughed "Really?! Which one?"

Yukito blushed at his question, wondering why he said that and said in a mumble "Rapidash."

Toya smiled brightly and said, "That's awesome, a fire unicorn."

Yukito looked extremely embarrassed "What? I like Rapidash! It's really cool!" Yukito stuck his tongue out at Toya and started to laugh with him.

Toya watched the person he loved pour another glass of pop for himself and smiled at him lovingly.

"Alright Toya! It's your tur-" His sentence was cut off when he saw his friend's smile. It made his heart beat wildly in his chest as though it was desperate to get out of his chest and belong to the dark haired teen. He gripped his chair tightly and to keep himself under control. However, any control he had eroded when Toya spoke.

"I've never been in love with someone I shouldn't be in love with" The taller teen said in a soft voice and took a drink without looking away from this best friend's face.

Yukito's blush grew even brighter. That was exactly how he felt! But Toya couldn't feel anything but friendship for him… could he? Yukito picked up his drink, hands shaking slightly and glanced at Toya, who was watching him intently, almost as though this was a world changing event. Yukito closed his eyes and chugged back the pop.

Toya let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding; he was so close to discovering the truth! And now the possibility that his feelings might be reflected in Yukito's heart was even greater!

Yukito shifted uncomfortably under Toya's eyes, he couldn't stop himself from meeting Toya's eyes and as soon as he did he knew he had to try to find out what he really meant, even if the reaction he wanted had a very minimal chance of being true.

"I've never been in love with another man" he said quietly and took another drink, his heart beating uncontrollably as Toya did the same and filled them again.

"I've never wanted to be with someone so badly that I didn't know what to do anymore" Neither of them looked away as they took a drink and refilled the glasses, hearts beating even wilder than before.

Yukito took a deep breath; this was it, now or never. In a shaking voice he said "I-I've never been in love with my best friend."

Toya's eyes widened in surprise then hope and desperation as he watched Yukito lift his glass and chug down the contents. His breath caught in his throat as waves of emotion crashed over him, he wanted nothing more than to take the shorter teen into his arms and never let him go. But it had to wait, for the one he loved was waiting for a response.

Yukito could feel himself start to panic, what if he got all the signals wrong? What if Toya meant someone different? He held his breath and willed himself to stay calm. Then Toya picked up his glass and, with a bright smile, that caused the shorter teens heart to flutter wildly he drank it down. Yukito was so happy he felt that he might jump up at any second and start dancing.

Then Toya filled up the glasses again, "last question," he stated in a soft voice and Yukito nodded, blushing "I've never really wanted to kiss my best friend" he grabbed his glass and drank it.

Yukito blushed harder and looked down shyly. Taking his glass, without looking at Toya, he drunk it down quickly and set it down with shaking hands. The smiled slightly at the man he loved.

"I believe that means I've won," Toya stated with a teasing smile.

Yukito's heart leapt into his throat, "Y-yes… S-so what do I have t-to do?" he asked shyly.

Toya smiled at him, he had already thought of a perfect dare, "you have to tell me exactly how you feel about me and then kiss me" he said in a loving voice.

Yukito smiled dreamily at him and blushed hard "O-okay… I-I… I love you, Toya" he said in a quiet voice.

Toya smiled lovingly at him and said "I love you too, Yuki."

Yukito's eyes widened and his heart pounded, finally being able to hear these words come from that mouth felt so much more wonderful than he had ever imagined. He rose from his chair and walked over to Toya, who stood up as well. Yukito shyly reached his arms up and wrapped them around Toya; the dark haired teen placed his hands on the shorter teen's hips and pulled him even closer.

Yukito smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Toya lowered his head to meet his new boyfriend's lips, closing his dark eyes as he did so.

Then their lips met and both boys held onto each other even tighter as their heart pounded hard in their chests. Toya's head reeled and Yukito's knees started to buckle.

When they drew apart, Yukito laid his head on Toya's chest while the taller teen ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and smiled brightly at him.

Toya lead him to the living room and they spent the rest of the night watching movies in each other's arms and fell asleep like.

The next day they woke up in a panic when they remembered the test they had that day, they had forgotten to finish studying! But after all that happened the night before, it was nowhere near being the most important thing in either of their minds as they smiled at each other and went to school with their hands linked together.

THE END

**Yay I finally finished it! *dies from exhaustion*! Gomen for taking so long to right! I'm especially sorry to Jessica! This story is dedicated to you! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories! I love all of you! I really hoped you enjoy this one and (you know the drill) review it please!! Thanks again! Bye for now!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
